Bella's New Life
by Cannibals in the Garrison
Summary: Bella gets a suprise visit from someone we all know. Takes place in New Moon. I do not own the twilight saga or the characters
1. Nightmares

_Edward come back to me. Stop running, I need to catch up. I LOVE YOU._

I woke up suddenly, thank god. For the past few months I have been having the same dream. Me chasing after Edward in the woods. When I looked out the window it was bright with no clouds or anything. As I went to look at my clock, I heard a knock.

"Yeah Charlie?"

"No there is no Charlie here."

The voice sounded so familiar, and then it hit me. James. Edward told me he was gone, he said he wouldn't come back. The tears started to pour down my face. How could Edward lie to me like that, and then leave me. The knocking continued.

"Go away, or I'll call for Edward."

"What's Edward going to do if I already killed him?"

Just then I smelled the sweet scent of Edward. I got up and looked outside, there was a fire burning.

"That's it Bella Babe I'm coming in."

He tore the door down and charged after me. I didn't resist which made him angry. He threw me on my bed.

"Why won't you put up a fight?"

"My life is already over anyway. It has been for months."

"Well then you won't mind if I snuck all your blood out."

"Be my guest I really don't care anymore."

And he did, he bit into my neck and the burning pain suddenly came. I started to scream, and then something was shaking me. I could hear Charlie's voice.

"Your dad will be the perfect desert."

My eyes flung open and I saw Charlie. He had his worried face on and I told him it was just a dream. He then left me to my sorrow and misery.


	2. Meadow's Miracle

When I went downstairs for breakfast Charlie gave me a strange look.

"Its two in the afternoon and you want cereal."

"I didn't look at the time when I got up."

"So have any plans for today."

"Actually no. Jake has been avoiding me. I think I'll just go for a walk."

"Stay out of the woods, I still don't trust them."

"I will."

I decided to ditch the cereal and make a hot pocket. Eating only became a survival technique, My taste buds have stopped working. After that I decided to pack for a hike. With or without help I was going to find my meadow. I told Charlie I probably wouldn't be back until after dinner. He didn't care as long as I wasn't being lifeless around the house. I got into my car and drove to the trail. As I walked through the woods I kept getting this chilled feeling, like someone was following me. And every so often I would have to look behind my back. I felt silly doing this who else would be out in the middle of the woods. And then I found it. I knew when Edward took me here it wasn't fake. Then I saw a strange figure there. Who the hell was in Edward's meadow? I started to walk closer but I kept hearing his voice in my head.

_No don't Bella confronting him will be your death. _Of course I was ignoring it, maybe I belong in a psychiatric hospital. The figure turned around and met my gaze. It was Laurent, the friendliest vampire out of the nomad coven.

"Laurent?"

"Bella, where is your beloved Edward?"  
"He's hunting. Where's Victoria."

"She's here and there. You saved me a lot of time you know."

"How?"

"Victoria sent me here to look for you. The Cullens don't feel me as a threat."

"Why does Victoria want me?"  
" Have you ever heard the saying an eye for an eye?"  
"Yes. But what does that have to do with…"

"If you would let me explain I was getting to that."

"Sorry."

"Well, let's just say this is mate for mate."

"Why does she want me and not Edward?"

"Since Edward killed James she thinks its only fair to kill you. Now I can tell her where you are and I can finally leave this dump. Actually I think I'll do Victoria a favor and kill you myself. Your blood smells so sweet."

He flitted over to me and grabbed my head. He gently tilted it so he could see the veins in my neck. He started to lower his head and I closed my eyes. Then His hands were off my head and I heard a scream. I opened my eyes and there was a group of vampires surrounding Laurent's burning body. I started to back away when the oldest looking one turned to face me.

"Don't worry mortal, we aren't going to hurt you."

"Thank you for saving me."  
"You're welcome. We have come to put an end to Laurent's terror. He has been killing people all over this state."

"So what do you want with me."

"We know what's on your mind we can see it in your face. You want to become a vampire. And I'm just the one who could change you, we can see your hidden potential and want you to join our family."


	3. New Beginning

I haven't really thought about becoming a vampire since Edward left. It was strange; I always thought Edward would be the one who changed me. I fell to my knees and started to cry.

"What is the matter child?"

"I always thought my ex boyfriend would be the one to change me."

The all started murmuring to each other the eldest one silenced them.

"You used to go out with a vampire?"

"Yes. He used to live here, but he moved away for my safety."

"What was this boy's name?"

"His name was Edward, Edward Cullen."

"The "Son" of Carlisle Cullen?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well do you know where they went?"

"No but I could make a guess."

"What is that guess?"

"They might be with the Denali coven, Edward told me he used to live there."

"Well child do you want to join us"

"Yes I do."

"Then it is settled. Meet as at the airport tomorrow at eight in the morning."

They left me to gather my thoughts. I would have to say goodbye to Charlie. I would leave him a note telling him that I was going to look for Edward. Of course I would have to slip into the night and disappear. The next day I left the note on the kitchen table. Charlie wouldn't find it until he came home. That gave me plenty of time disappear. I meet them at the airport.

"Good Morning Bella."

"Since you know my name tell me yours."

"I am Aro."

"I am Caius."

"I am Demetri."

When I looked a Caius he looked a lot like Edward. He was so handsome, I felt like I was drooling.

"Well we need To go to Volturra and make it there tonight." Said Caius.

"Where is Volturra?"

"Italy."


	4. Plane Ride

On the plane I felt really strange. I knew Aro and his coven were good people, but I kept getting the feeling they were up to no good. I went to sleep with one eye open. Screams disrupted my sleep, I opened my eyes cautiously. The plane was full of madness, blood and death filled the air. I plugged my nose; I got up and started looking for Aro. I went to the front of the plane; Caius was standing by the door.

"Caius what's going on?"

"There was a newborn vampire on board, it got way too hungry and started feeding on everybody."

"Where's Aro?"

"He's flying the plane, the newborn killed the pilot."

"Shouldn't one of you guys try to settle the people down?"  
"Demetri tried but Aro said it was too late, they will never settle down. That is until their dead."

"What do you mean?"

"They saw too much, Aro is going to land the plane in the woods, damage it up, then set it ablaze with all the people locked inside. It is the only way to keep our kind safe."

"What about the children?"  
"Aro promised to spare them."

"So is this going to be what vampire life will be like?"  
"It's good; you'll see things in a different way. It's like when you're first born and get a touch of reality for the first time. We usually only kill to feed and when a human knows too much. "

"How come you guys live in such a sunny place?"  
"Well we like to keep to ourselves; we are more like the movie vampires. We go out at night, we prefer the night."

"If everybody will please sit down and buckle your seatbelts we will be landing shortly."

And just like that everybody did. Even I went back to my seat and buckled up, Caius followed. The plane landed and the children, Caius, Aro, Demetri, and I left the plane, everyone else was left dazed on the plane. Caius, Aro, and Demetri started to pound and kick the plane. Then Aro took a box of matches from his robe pocket and lit the plane on fire. We started to walk to the road, Aro lifted his head.

"Fire trucks and ambulances are already on the way. We'll have to choose a different route. Luckily for us there are only 2 children and a baby. Demetri and Caius carry the children, Bella shelter the baby in with your arms. The sun will be far too bright for her."

It didn't take long until we were on a dirt path that led to a main road. We had to wait until night to reach it though, their sparkle would be too obvious. I laughed at myself; their sparkle would set off warning signs. When dark came we went straight to a hospital and left the kids there. I wanted to keep the baby. Strangely enough they said I could. We went to a hotel, they said they be back they had to go hunt. I went into the bathroom and realized they burned my luggage along with the plane. This is when it struck me. They just set fire to a plane with innocent people on board. I sank to my knees, I started to cry when there was a knock on the door. I peered through the peep hole and there was a guy there with a suitcase.

"May I help you?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Luggage for an Isabella Swan."  
"That's me. Thank you, where did this come from?"

"The younger man you're with went to the store and bought all this."


	5. New Home

Caius has been doing kind stuff for me all day. Weird thing is I like him doing stuff for me. I like it when he buys me clothes, brushes my hair, talks to me as I eat. It's very relaxing.

"Tomorrow we're going to the airport. So in the next couple of day's we'll be in Italy." Caius said.

"When will I be changed?"

"The day after we arrive, Aro loves to throw parties before he changes someone."

"Who will be their?"

"Only vampires of higher power, and a few people, you know to feed on."

"Yeah, I know. That's the life I have to get used."

"You should start packing."

He got up and walked towards me; he bent down and kissed my forehead. My heart skipped a beat, and I knew he realized. He walked away with a huge smile on his face. I got up and went to my room, I started packing, and it reminded me of leaving Charlie. I tried my best not to cry, but I failed miserably. I started sobbing, then crying, and then I stopped. It was nighttime now, and everything was blurry. I obviously fell asleep. I sat up in my bed and saw Caius in the chair in the corner.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Caius." we started that joke are first night at the hotel.

"Something wrong, its still a little early before we leave."

"How ling until we leave?"

"At least two hours."

"I'm gonna grab a shower before we leave."

"Okay. I'll leave."

"Alright, come for me when we have to leave."

"I will."

The shower helped me calm down, the whole time I just kept thinking of Caius. It was strange I only felt this way towards one person. Edward. The memories hit me like a train, I sank to my knees. How could he have left me like that? He left me defenseless against Laurent, maybe even against Victoria. If it wasn't for Aro I would be vampire food. I got out of the shower and looked at the clock 2:30. I put on sweats and a t-shirt. I finished packing, when Caius knocked. He said it was time to go. He came in and grabbed my suitcase. We walked out of the hotel, and I grabbed his hand. I love his cool skin against mine. I'm creating new memories now. Hopefully happy ones this time. The plane ride went better this time, there were no newborns. Italy was magnificent during the night. All the buildings were glowing with bright lights. Maybe Italy was better than France at dazzling people. We arrived at Aro's castle and it was as I thought on the outside. Old, dirty, scary, and very medieval, but the inside was marvelous. It had spectacular marble floors, Greek columns, Emblems on the wall. It was better than anything in the movies. The room they gave me was extraordinary. The bed was huge and had purple satin sheets. The window faced the courtyard, there was a pool of water and it looked like ghosts we're swimming around in it. The walls were a divine gold color, there was a huge plasma screen TV on the wall. The carpet was fluffy and white. It was basically my minds heaven.


End file.
